2008-08-08 SmackDown
The August 8, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on August 5, 2008 at the Phillips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Episode Summary 6-Diva Olympic Tag Team Match In the spirit of the 2008 Summer Olympic Games, SmackDown hosted a special Six Diva WWE Olympic Tag Team Match. The unique encounter pitted Divas Champion Michelle McCool, Maria & Cherry against Natalya, Victoria, & Maryse. In the end, Natalya proved her mettle and earned her team the win by forcing Maria to submit with a well-executed Sharpshooter. Vickie finds Bam Neely unconscious Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder found Bam Neely out cold laying next to a fork lift. Vickie Guerrero & Chavo showed up and they discovered a black rose laying next to Neely’s unconscious body. Eve interviewed MVP MVP suggested himself vs. Jeff Hardy at SummerSlam. Eve Torres pointed out that MVP cost Jeff Hardy the match against Edge on Saturday Night’s Main Event. MVP brought up the fact that Jeff Hardy attacked him after HIS match earlier on Saturday Night Main Event. Zack Ryder went missing Curt Hawkins burst into Vickie’s office and said he can’t find Zack anywhere. Vickie suggested the parking lot, and Curt went to search for his partner in the parking lot. Vickie backstage with Chavo Chavo Guerrero said the whole family has been taken out, adding that they found three black roses next to Neely, Ryder, and Hawkins. Vickie said that she was scared. Chavo said there was only one person who can help them – and that person is Edge! Vickie didn’t want to ask for his help, but Chavo said he would do the talking. Vickie told Chavo to be careful. Vickie backstage with Chavo Chavo said he talked to Edge and he agreed to come see Vickie. Chavo said that Vickie has to be civil, because this wasn’t about their marriage it was about survival. Chavo begged Vickie to be nice to Edge. Vickie backstage with Chavo and Edge Edge entered the office and sat down with Vickie to talk about what was going on with the black roses. Edge said they will get past this, and said they can’t let the Undertaker do to them what he did to Bam, Hawkins & Ryder. Edge said they have to do it his way, Chavo agreed, and Vickie hesitated before agreeing to do it Edge’s way. Edge's descent into darkness One by one, "The Family" found some of its members mysteriously unconscious with black roses next to their motionless bodies. First it was big Bam Neely in the Philips Arena loading area, then it was WWE Tag Team Champion Curt Hawkins in the locker room. Concerned about who was to blame—and more importantly, who was next—Chavo Guerrero convinced Vickie Guerrero that they needed Edge's help. But instead of helping his family members, Edge turned on them in a maniacal outburst that left his new bride in a ball of tears—and his best man the recipient of a ruthless steel Con-Chair-To. After the hellish carnage, the Ultimate Opportunist explained his malevolent metamorphosis by saying, "Mick Foley was right. This is the Edge that needs to step into Hell in a Cell." Results * 6-Diva Olympic Tag Team Match: Maryse, Natalya & Victoria def. Cherry, Maria & Michelle McCool (2:45) SmackDown Divas go for Olympic gold The SmackDown Divas went for Olympic gold on Friday night, as Michelle McCool, Maria & Cherry battled Natalya, Victoria & Maryse in a special, Six-Diva Tag Team Match. But this wasn't just any tag bout—these SmackDown women showed off their athletic alter-egos with pride. "Tonight we had an Olympic tag team battle of three-on-three Divas," explained SmackDown newcomer, Maria. "I was a ski bunny, representing Greece. It was a shout-out to my folks back home, and to Greece. Everyone's so nice to me there every time I go." Maria was joined by Cherry, clad in sexy boxing gear, and Divas Champion McCool, who, in typical All-American Girl style, sported a U.S.A. volleyball uniform. As for their opponents, Natalya donned a jockey's equestrian-inspired gear, Victoria boldly suited up in a gymnastics leotard and Maryse wore a Canadian tennis ensemble. But unfortunately for the French Canadian Diva, her night was doomed from the moment she entered the ring. "Maryse said she's hot stuff, but if you were watching her at the very beginning when she knocked herself in the face with her Olympic Gold medals, you'd see that was not very hot," Maria scoffed. Maryse's night only got worse when ski bunny Maria landed a brutal bulldog on the blond, breaking her nose. (Fear not, Maryse fans, the injury won't sideline the Diva.) Could this be sweet karma returning to haunt Maryse for kicking Cherry in the face a few weeks ago? "I accidentally … no, I intentionally broke Maryse's nose. She definitely deserved it," Maria said, sticking up for her new SmackDown Diva ally, Cherry. "Maryse was worthy of taking my bulldog." But after the raucous and wildly entertaining Six-Diva Tag Match, the one and only third-generation Diva came out on top. "I gave Michelle a little taste of what she deserved. I also finished off Maria, who clearly didn't know it's the Summer Olympics," Natalya said of Maria's Greek skiing gear. "She thought she was out there like a little snow bunny on the hill. The only thing that was missing was Gemini -- her little mutt dog -- out there with frou-frou, little pom-poms on his bod. I don't think that dog is a purebred, let's put it that way," Natalya laughed. The third-generation Diva said she was able to embrace her jockey outfit because like an equestrian, she, too, has class, style, grace and poise. "I believe I did represent all of the women out there -- and maybe even the men -- who ride the horses," she said. "Being third-generation, naturally I am sophisticated, elegant and sleek like all the equestrians out there. I think I rode my pony quite well tonight!" The Diva from the Dungeon used her Sharpshooter submission move for the win over the SmackDown newcomer. Maybe that, too, was a little payback to Maria for breaking Maryse's nose moments before. "Tonight Maria experienced a little family tradition, and I think she had that coming," Natalya said. "Because when you mess with the best, you go down with the rest." Notes * Cherry's appearance before her release. Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Cherry Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Maryse Category:Natalya Category:Victoria Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes